Christmas in a Straw Storage
by ILovePixie
Summary: Byakuya and Renji get send on a mission in the world of the living, the day before Christmas, but what is Christmas actually? Byakuya doesn't seem to know. Warning yaoi, don't like, don't read


**A/N:** Alright it so wasn't my plan to turn this into a lemon (without a real plot). I didn't think I would even be able to write something like that. So it probably didn't come out great... Well I tried my hardest. If you hadn't grasped this yet, it's a yaoi story... If you did get that then have fun reading, even though I don't think it's that good.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters used in this fic. They are owned by Tit Kubo...

Damn, he was late! Yamamoto had him called at least 15 minutes ago. He still didn't know why, but he knew he was gonna be late. Ohhh Yamamoto-sotaicho isn't going to like this. He was almost there, he could see the doors already! Renji burst through the doors to see Byakuya already standing before Yamamoto. After muttering an apology to both, he quickly bowed for Yamamoto and stood next to his captain. Byakuya hadn't even looked at him yet, acting like he was better than Renji again.

"Alright, now you're both here I'll explain your mission. I want you two to go to the world of the living and investigate the city of Grever. There was an enormous burst of reiatsu yesterday." Yamamoto looked at them. "Understood?"

"Yes, sir." They turned around and walked out of the door.

"I'm very sorry I was late, Taicho." Renji apologized again. "It won't happen again."

"You say that every time, Renji, and yet it still happens." Renji hung his head in shame, what his captain said was true, he really was late very often. They got at the Senkaimon where the guards immediately opened it. They both got a Jigokuchō and went in. They walked in silence, Renji didn't say anything to his captain, to avoid getting lectured again. As soon as the end of the Dangai came in sight, they were hit with a gust of ice-cold wind. They went through the Senkaimon at the other side and saw the city, completely covered in a blanket of white snow. The cold air didn't go away anymore.

"Brrr, cold." Renji gave a little shiver. Oh he wished he was wearing something more right now!

"Alright, we will inspect the city and find a place to spent the night." Byakuya stepped into the snow, and immediately felt his socks were getting wet. He quickly jumped up and stood on the reishi above the snow. Renji wanted to laugh, but didn't want to anger his captain so he kept silent. They started walking, still above the ground, to some houses that were standing close together. Renji looked inside and saw a decorated tree standing in the house.

"It must be close to Christmas then." He muttered to himself, not thinking Byakuya would hear him, not that it mattered if he did.

"What is this Christmas?" Renji stared incredulously at Byakuya.

"You don't know what Christmas is? How can you not know that?" Renji noticed Byakuya looking a bit irritated at him. He quickly looked back inside the house again. He continued in a bit quieter voice. "You have been to the world of the living more than I have right?"

"Yes, I have, but to be honest I have never been here around this time of the year." Renji could've known that, since Byakuya also stepped in the snow.

"It's still hard to believe you don't know what Christmas is, but I'll try to explain it. I must confess I don't know everything. Hmm where do I start?" He walked to a different house and pointed inside. "It all started with this." Byakuya looked at where the redhead was pointing. He saw a little stable with people surrounding it and in the middle a baby in a crib.

"What is the meaning of this?" Byakuya looked back at his lieutenant again.

"This is a scale replica of the stable, in which Jesus Christ was born, you know who that is right?"

"Yes, I have heard of him."

"Alright, the story goes that when his mother was highly pregnant, she and the father of Jesus needed to go to their city of birth. When they finally got there, it was night. They wanted a place to sleep, but every inn was already full. Fortunate for them, there was one person who was willing to lend them their stable. That night the woman gave birth to Jesus." Renji pointed at the people again. "See behind the baby are standing a man and a woman, the parents. The people surrounding them all came to see the newborn."

"I still don't understand what this has to do with putting a decorated tree in your house."

"To be honest, I don't have a clue either. I do know that Christmas is celebrated on the 25th of December, the day Jesus was born."

"How can they be sure it was the 25th of December when he was born?"

"I dunno about that one, too. Guess it's being told from generation on generation. There are also people who believe it didn't even happen, most of them still celebrate Christmas though."

"Why do the people who do not believe it, still celebrate it?"

"I think it's because Christmas has become kind of a family thing. Most people eat dinner with their family on Christmas." Byakuya walked to the next house.

"Not everybody has a tree it seems." Renji walked to the house Byakuya was standing in front of.

"I guess not everyone wants a tree in their house." Renji suddenly felt something cold hit his face. He looked up at the sky and saw snowflakes falling down. "I think we need to go find a place to stay the night. The snow might get heavier and it's starting to get dark."

"Yes, that might be a wise idea." They walked away from the houses. Renji wondered where they were going to stay. He doubted Byakuya would sleep in a shed of some sorts.

"Where are we gonna sleep, Taicho?"

"Since we are in spirit form we don't have much choice. I noticed there are a lot of farmers in this city so I think it would be best if we slept in a shed that's used as a storage for straw." After a while they found a shed living up to Byakuya's expectations. The outside was decorated with Christmas lighting and the inside with all kind of things. They walked through the door. Byakuya stopped to look around. Renji saw his captain had stopped so waited and looked around a bit as well.

"Renji, what's that." Renji looked at Byakuya, who was looking up.

"That's a mistletoe, Taicho." He didn't know if he needed to run or be happy, he had always wanted to kiss his captain. "If two people stand underneath it they must kiss, it's a tradition."

"Well if it's a tradition then we must do it." Did Renji imagine it or did he see his captain give a little smirk?

"Al- alright." He looked at Byakuya and slowly leaned in, an inch before their lips touched he stopped. "Ya sure, Taicho?" The noble just leaned forward and connected their lips. After a few seconds Renji felt the other starting to pull away again, so he quickly pushed forward and started moving his lips. Byakuya slowly started answering the kiss and moved his arms around the redhead's neck. Renji moved his arms around Byakuya and let his tongue slide over the noble's bottom lip. Byakuya opened his lips and his tongue welcomed the other's. They had a little battle before Renji could explore his captain's mouth. Sadly, breath started running out and they needed to pull back. Renji opened his eyes and looked at the other who had them still closed. He quickly kissed Byakuya again and rested his forehead against the noble's. When Renji caught his breath a bit again, he pulled back to look Byakuya in the eyes. They were open now and his pupils were widened. He slowly raised his hand and caressed Byakuya's face. Byakuya closed his eyes for a moment and kissed Renji again. All to soon they were battling for dominance again. The redhead started pushing Byakuya towards a little stack of hay. Byakuya felt his knees hit the haystack and lied down. Renji leaned over Byakuya and started kissing his neck, meanwhile his hands where pushing his captain's haori off. After that he got rid of Byakuya's kenseikan and scarf, Byakuya himself had already pulled off his gloves. He gave a little moan when Renji sucked at his pulse point. He had tried to keep them in as much as could, but it was downright impossible.

"That's right, let me hear your voice." Renji spoke in a very husky tone right next to his ear. Byakuya could feel the other's teeth scrape his earlobe when he had finished the sentence. Renji's hands were now sliding the noble's shihakusho off of his shoulders. He kissed Byakuya's mouth again and after that followed his hands with his mouth. He found a nipple and sucked on it while his hand was tweaking the other one. Byakuya moaned again louder this time. After a few more sucks, licks and bites he switched and gave the other nipple the same treatment. Byakuya raised his hips to meet the other's. Renji gave a loud moan while Byakuya just gasped as the wave of pleasure hit them. Renji immediately started to work faster and quickly undressed his captain and himself. When they were both naked he kissed Byakuya again. While they kissed, Byakuya reached up and untied Renji's hair. He wove his hands deeply in the blood red hair of his lieutenant.

"You sure you wanna go through with this, Taicho?"

"You're a little late to ask that, Renji. I wouldn't want you to stop now."

"Alright." He held three fingers in front of the other's mouth. "Suck." Byakuya obeyed and sucked the fingers. He made sure every digit was completely covered in saliva. Renji pulled his fingers back and gave Byakuya a quick kiss. He moved down and slowly inserted his first finger inside Byakuya. He saw Byakuya shifting.

"Renji." It sounded like the captain of the sixth squad was trying to hide his pain.

"Try to relax." Byakuya nodded, but Renji didn't think it was gonna work so he decided to distract the other by giving his erection a lick. It seemed to work since Byakuya arched his back and gave a loud moan. While he inserted the second finger, he made sure to give the noble's cock a hard suck. He continued sucking and licking, while his fingers made scissoring motions. He added his third finger and even though Byakuya was getting distracted he gave a moan of pain. Renji just took Byakuya as far in his mouth as possible and moved his head up and down. It didn't take long before Byakuya was thrusting down on his fingers. He slowly took them out and sat a bit up. Byakuya gave a little whimper at the loss, but said nothing. Renji spat in his hand and coated his own erection with saliva. He looked Byakuya in the eye. The captain just gave a little nod and Renji pushed in. When he was fully sheathed he waited a few moments, so Byakuya could adjust. When Byakuya nodded he almost completely moved out before shoving back in. Renji moaned loudly, it felt amazing. After a few thrusts the pain was slowly turning into pleasure for Byakuya and when Renji hit his sweet spot he saw stars from pleasure. Renji grinned and aimed for the spot again and again and again. He felt himself getting close so he started stroking the other's erection again. He heard Byakuya's moans getting louder before he came all over his hand, while moaning Renji's name. Immediately Byakuya's inner walls clenched around him and he came as well, deep inside Byakuya.

"Byakuya!" His arms gave out on him and managed to turn a bit to not completely fall on the other. He put his arms around Byakuya and pulled him a bit closer. He grabbed the biggest piece of garment he could reach and used it as a blanket. He gave Byakuya a little kiss on his forehead before saying. "I love you."

"I love you, too." They shared another short kiss before they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>They woke up the next morning to a Christmas song you could hear some children sing.<p>

"Remember me to never sleep on a haystack again, at least not without clothes." Byakuya looked over at Renji."

"I think I am the one who had to endure most because of the haystack." Renji turned over to give a little kiss on Byakuya's cheek.

"You're right, sorry." The singing grew softer until they couldn't hear it anymore. If there were children singing then it must be Christmas. "Merry Christmas, Byakuya."

"Merry Christmas, Renji." They stood up, dressed and got out of the shed. They spent the rest of the day inspecting the city, although they couldn't walk so quickly since Byakuya was limping a bit. At the end of the day, they went back to Soul Society and reported their findings to Yamamoto. After that they were allowed to go again. After a while they came into a little alley where no one could see them. Renji quickly leaned over and gave Byakuya a kiss, they had decided to keep their relationship a secret for a while.

"So… Your house, or mine tonight?" Byakuya looked at Renji. And the redhead almost thought he was going to say they should go separate ways when he said.

"Mine."


End file.
